1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates particularly to relatively small or domestic power tools that are capable of being hand-held by a user. Such tools typically include circular saws or hedge-trimmers. A common feature of such tools is a high speed electric motor and a speed reduction gear-box located, between the motor and the driven implement, that is assembled together in a production facility. It is technically possible to design and manufacture the motor and the gear-box to high precision so that the implement drive works efficiently and with minimum noise but such design philosophy leads to significant or high cost and makes these small power tools too expensive.